The Power of Love
by Relini
Summary: This is a SORATO. Sora and Yamato didn't leave things in good terms when they broke up. Will they be able to fix it up?
1. Chapter One

The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. that means the characters too. But I do own this fic. It was inspired by someone when I was reading one of her books.  
  
Warning: This is a Sorato fic. If you don't like, please don't flame. It's really easy actually, don't like, don't read!  
  
Sora Takenouchi- 23 Yamato Ishida- 23  
  
Chapter One: Sora's POV  
  
My name is Sora Takenouchi. I'm 23 years old. I'm what you might call an average woman. I play tennis as my pass time. I use to play soccer when I was in Elementary but I've sort of out grown it.  
  
Dates? Sure I've had dates BUT they usually don't work out. The guys I've dated are either too cocky, big ego with the whole package, you name it or they're just too boring. I know no ones perfect but I am really picky.  
  
Anyway, I have my own place. No I'm not super rich. I own a very successful flower shop though thanks to my very good friend Yolie. I hired her as an assistant to take care of the shop because I get very busy although I always go there every weekend or more to make sure everything is okay. I met her in the digital world years ago. She needed a job so I gave her one. The flower shop was passed on to me by my mom. She passed away when I was nineteen, bless her soul, due to some disease the doctors couldn't figure out. I still have my dad and I'm happy to say we grew close.  
  
My parents divorced when I was six. He still kept in touch and supported me and my mom. He came to my mom's funeral and ever since then we've grown really close. He was there for me when I needed someone to lean on to and supported me when I wanted to become a designer and a model.  
  
Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I'm currently working as both. Well, I am. Probably hard to believe huh? Me? A model? Even my friends couldn't believe it just because I hung out with guys and played soccer. People thought I was a tomboy in elementary. Talk about judgemental. I am happy to say I'm getting really successful doing what I do and I also have fun doing it too.  
  
I am now sitting in one of Aiko's most boring meeting for our fashion show tonight. I've been here for almost half an hour and all I've heard is how important it is, 'ONE OF THE BIGGEST' she said. Of course we all know that.  
  
Aiko is a really good friend and I love her to death but sometimes as a fashion coordinator. She is so boring.  
  
She started handing out the program list and we started going through everything. I sighed and looked out the window. I was about to go to my own little world when the word Teenage Wolves was mentioned.  
  
I looked at Aiko, eyes wide. I shook my head and looked at the program just to make sure I heard them right. I couldn't believe it. Yamato 'Matt' Ishida was coming to the show.  
  
I thought their band stopped playing. I frowned at the memories swirling on my head.  
  
Yamato Ishida was the love of my life. He was my very first boyfriend. He gave me my first kiss. Heck, I think everything I had to lose, I gave to him, except for that one very important thing of course.  
  
I met him at the digital world. After spending time with him I grew a crush on him but he was very distant and his mood was very moody. We saved 2 worlds. THAT was a lot of fun. Almost getting killed. I had a blast. You all know sarcasm right?  
  
After saving the world we came back and we went to the same high school. After almost dying, I think he realized that people really cared about him, that he shouldn't be afraid to show other feelings, not just anger. We had been close. I hung out with him although, he was very popular and most of his friends didn't think I was good enough to hang out with. He really is nice after you've gotten to know him. We started going out when we were sixteen. It was 6 months before he first said he loved me. I loved him too. He can be such a romantic. He played me songs he made up. I knew he always had a talent for music. But just being with him made me happy.  
  
When he started a band, we started to drift apart. His band mates are really nice and accepted me but he's always at parties or gigs. Every girl wanted him more. He was always surrounded by them that I couldn't even get close to him. Every last one of them wondered what he saw in me. That one hurt. Sure, I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world but somehow they always found a way to make me feel down. We rarely talked but he always found a way to make it up to me.  
  
We had been going out for 2 years. When we finished high school, just when summer was starting, we had an argument. We were at the park when I told him I was going to America with my mom because she was sick and she needed treatment. I thought he would kiss me good luck and say he missed me but he did something very unexpected.  
  
--Flashback-  
  
I saw him sitting on the bench and I was sitting beside him while I told him about my plans for the summer. His hands were up covering his face. When he didn't say anything, I stood in front of him.  
  
"Yama," I sighed, "I'm not going to be gone forever, I'm just going for the summer."  
  
I took his hands of his face to see his expression when he suddenly stood up and pulled his hand away from my grasp.  
  
I looked at him, confused.  
  
When he looked at me, I knew something was wrong. He's eyes had gone cold, just like it always does when he's covering something or just being defensive.  
  
"Sora, I think it's a good idea if we stop seeing each other."  
  
I looked at him in shock. He can't be serious even though his eyes told me he was. I didn't understand and I shook my head vigorously.  
  
"What do you mean?" I wanted to know if this was some kind of sick joke. I thought he would give it but I was wrong.  
  
He just sighed, as if bored, and turned away. "What are you, deaf or just plain stupid?" he replied coldly.  
  
A sob choked on my throat. Why was he being so cruel? I tried to be strong. Not to let any tears out but they were already running down my cheek.  
  
"Why?" was the only question I could think of as more tears came down.  
  
He merely shrugged. "I had a falling out, I guess. I don't love you anymore. I found someone else."  
  
He guessed? I couldn't believe it. Here I am standing, facing his back while he's breaking up with me. I felt like someone just stabbed a knife in my heart and cut it into a million pieces.  
  
I stared at his back, hoping a hole would appear and start to swallow him up. I was angry, sad, and heartbroken all at once.  
  
"What are you huh?" I sniffled and tried to swallow back the rest of my tears but miserably failing. "Are you deliberately trying to be cruel? At least look at me when you're breaking up with me," I yelled.  
  
I saw him wince but he just stood there and never looked back. I turned around and started to leave. No point of staying there. The pain was much too deep and the torture was too hard.  
  
I didn't get very far when my cell phone rung.  
  
I wiped my tears and sounded cheery just in case. "Hello?"  
  
"Sora," it was Mimi, "get here right now." Her voice sounded so urgent.  
  
Great, just great. Things just couldn't get any worse. I panicked. "Is something wrong Mimi. Meet where?"  
  
"The usual for our sorority. Hurry okay so we can straighten this whole mess because this is really shocking."  
  
When I got to the clubhouse, Mimi came rushing down right beside me and took my hand and patting it.  
  
Everyone was seated down and looked at me with sympathy as I came in.  
  
Jun stood up and gave me smirked. She flashed her engagement ring right to my face that I almost went blind.  
  
I looked at her weirdly. This was the emergency? I just got dumped and suppose to be mulling over Yamato and they called me here for this?  
  
"You're getting married? That's great. I'm happy for you Jun," I said somewhat sarcastically. I really had a bad day and Jun getting married and happy just blows.  
  
Jun smirked, again. "Guess who?" I rolled my eyes, I seriously wanted to punched her face in. Her annoying voice didn't make anything better either. I feel sorry for the guy who was stuck with her.  
  
I wanted to laugh out loud but when she said the guy's name, I froze.  
  
"Yamato Ishida," she said victoriously.  
  
Her words tore me, piercing every inch of my body. I couldn't believe it. Yamato dumped me for Jun? The world has gone crazy. Yamato had always complained on how annoying she was and she was always stalking him.  
  
I knew Jun had her eyes on Yamato but I didn't think that he would return her feelings. Beside, she only liked him for his looks and popularity.  
  
I felt Mimi's hand squeezed mine for comfort. I had to get out of here before I let them see me bawling like a baby, especially Jun. I would never let her see me cry. She would just love that.  
  
I pulled back my hand away from Mimi and started for the door. When I was far enough the tears had started again and I just wanted to die.  
  
When I got home, Mimi called a couple of times to see how I was doing. That girl can be annoying but she's my friend and she just care too much. I told her I was not fine and I wanted some time alone and she understood.  
  
--End of Flashback-  
  
---------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED---------------------- ---------------- 


	2. Chapter Two

The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. that means the characters too. But I do own this fic. It was inspired by someone when I was reading one of her books.  
  
Warning: This is a Sorato fic. If you don't like, please don't flame. It's really easy actually, don't like, don't read!  
  
Sora Takenouchi- 23 Yamato Ishida- 23  
  
Chapter 2: Sora's POV  
  
I felt a hand shaking me and I looked up to see Leah tugging on my arm.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Her eyes were concerned.  
  
I blinked and gave her a confuse look. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed a bit and answered in a matter-of-factly voice. "You're crying."  
  
This time I gave her a frown. "I'm not crying." I touched my face for confirmation and felt them. I AM crying with out even noticing it. It happens once in a while every time I remember my break up with Yamato. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. Darn. I quickly wiped the tears on my face and sniffed.  
  
Our fashion coordinator, Aiko, started to panic. "Oh, you're not sick are you, Sora? We really need you tonight and we can't lose you. This is one of the biggest show we are putting for the end of the season."  
  
I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Thanks for the concern Aiko." That's Aiko's way of showing her concern.  
  
Aiko gave a sheepish grin. "Well, you know I care Sora. We're friends. I just thought you were having one for your nervous break down again."  
  
She's joking of course, I, Sora Takenouchi never had nervous break down. Well, not really.  
  
"Now," Aiko proceeded, "The Teenage Wolves are playing before, the intermission, and after the fashion show."  
  
This is what our program looks like.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Forget-Me-Nots ClothesLine by: Sora Takenouchi and The Quill ClothesLine by: Aiko Agbayani.  
  
The Teenage Wolves for introduction  
  
Models by order:  
  
Stacy - Forget-me-nots Aki - The Quill Leah - The Quill Sora - Forget-me-nots Jean - Forget-me-nots Andrea - Forget-me-nots Sumi - The Quill  
  
First Intermission: Features The Teenage Wolves  
  
Stacy - Forget-me-nots Aki - The Quill Leah - The Quill Sora - Forget-me-nots Jean - Forget-me-nots Andrea - Forget-me-nots Sumi - The Quill  
  
The Teenage Wolves for closing  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After listening to Aiko babble on and on about the program, we went to the changing rooms. I had to make sure the other models get the right clothesline.  
  
Later on, I went out to make sure the stage was set on the way it's suppose to and there were no set backs.  
  
I looked around and saw everything was set. All we need now is the audience and the band. I stood in the middle of the stage and sighed. The band. How in the world did Aiko get them to play here? I thought they had broken up. There were tons of stories in magazines and t.v.'s about the separation. Obviously I was wrong.  
  
I played the break up over again. It's been 5 years ever since they broke up. I haven't seen him or talked to him after that. When I came back from America, Tai told me he moved after I left.  
  
I sighed. Now, he's coming back. What am I supposed to do? What if I see him? What would I say? They obviously didn't leave things in good terms. And why am I obsess about this? I don't care about him anymore. That's what I keep telling myself anyway.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the back stage door open and voices coming from them. It was the band.  
  
"Hello!?" Someone yelled. It was a man's voice.  
  
I suddenly panicked. I'm not ready to see him. It's been 5 years and I'm still not ready. I started to run to the back room to get Aiko before they see me.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" a male voice asked. Too late.  
  
"Damn," I muttered.  
  
Don't let it be him, don't let it be him I chanted as I turned around and plastered a smile on my face. "Yes?"  
  
When I saw a dark-haired man on the edge of the stage, my smile became more sincere and I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you know where the band can set up?" he smiled and he stepped closer.  
  
I took this opportunity to get out of there before the other members come too. "Sorry, but no. You know what, why don't I get Aiko for you so that she can show you where you can prepare too?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure. Thanks."  
  
I started walking away from the stage as fast as I could.  
  
When I got to the changing room. I saw Aiko hovering over the models with the cosmetician telling him what the make up should look like.  
  
"Aiko. There's a man that needs you on the stage." I should have known I made the wrong choice of words.  
  
She beamed up and I could see the evil glint in her eyes. "Really? I was wondering how long it would take before one of them recognizes my beauty."  
  
I laughed. "Good grief. It's not like that. He's from the band. Actually, he is kind of hot. Why don't you check it out?"  
  
She flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes. "Don't mind if I do."  
  
I just laughed more. That girl can be such a flirt.  
  
She started walking out but stopped when she reached the door. "Oh yeah, why don't you go and get ready. The cosmetician will be finish with Leah soon. We don't have a lot of time left."  
  
I looked at my watch. "Egad. I only have 2 hours left. Damn you Aiko. You and your boring lectures always take away our time. Of course, you already know that don't you?" I joked.  
  
She just laughed. "They are not boring. Now get on with your make up before I come there and smack you for insulting me."  
  
I waved my hand and went to get ready.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * TO BE CONTINUED* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Anyway, I have the story half finish. All I need to do is type them up. Sorry for the hold up. Read and review. Any ideas? Just say them. I'll take them to consideration.  
  
And for goodness sakes. I said it before. don't like don't read. What the heck is so hard to understand. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. that means the characters too. But I do own this fic. It was inspired by someone when I was reading one of her books.  
  
Warning: This is a Sorato fic. If you don't like, please don't flame. It's really easy actually, don't like, don't read!  
  
Sora Takenouchi- 23 Yamato Ishida- 23  
  
''--- Thoughts  
  
Chapter 3: Normal POV  
  
When Aiko got there, she saw all of them standing. They cut off their conversation as they spotted her.  
  
"Hello. My name is Aiko Agbayani. Thanks for coming," she handed out a hand and each of the men shook it.  
  
Luke smiled at her. "Please to meet you."  
  
The others nodded their head.  
  
Yamato spoke up. "Where can we set our band instruments?"  
  
Aiko raised a brow. 'Right on the point, I see.'  
  
Aiko showed them where they needed to set up their instruments.  
  
Chad looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you have a room where we can put our stuff and just to stay until the show starts? We're going to need them for some kids too."  
  
Aiko looked up.  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"That would be none of your business." Yamato frowned at her.  
  
Aiko frowned in return but didn't ask any further.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. This way."  
  
She showed them where to stay for an hour or so.  
  
Before she left, she added. " We have a phone there," pointing at the phone on the wall, "you can use it anytime if you need it. If you're hungry, you can order take out. You can put it on our tab. The food won't be here until after the show, sorry."  
  
She left after explaining.  
  
Luke went to close the door.  
  
"Man, you have to keep your cool. Don't have to have a cow when they ask about the kids. Besides," Luke grinned, "you're going to scare all the ladies away if you keep that act."  
  
"Sorry. It just bugs me when they butt in," Yamato muttered.  
  
Derek put a hand on his shoulder supportively, "Don't worry about it. No one knows about it except us and your family."  
  
Yamato laughed, "Gezzz. don't get all emotional on me now."  
  
Chad laughed along with the others. "This is weird. We haven't played in such a long time. Almost 2 years. Wow!!!"  
  
Luke ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, we all know that. Anyway, how are the twins Matt? I haven't seen them in a week."  
  
Yamato smiled. "They're fine. They aren't any trouble. My mom loves watching them."  
  
Yamato looked at his watch. "Speaking of which, I have to go. I need to pick them up from my mom's. She's going out tonight with dad."  
  
The men nodded in unison.  
  
"What about T.K.? Can't he watch them?" Luke asked.  
  
"Nope, it's his anniversary with Kari," Yamato replied as he walked towards the door. "I'll be back in about 35 minutes or so. It won't take long."  
  
As he walked towards the exit, he passed through the changing rooms. He heard a voice coming from one of them.  
  
'Sounds like Aiko,' he noted. He looked to his right and noticed the door was slightly open. He then decided to peek in.  
  
He saw Aiko standing over a model, giving orders to the cosmetician. Their backs was facing him so he didn't notice who was on the chair.  
  
He suddenly frowned in disgust.  
  
'What the hell am I doing?'  
  
He stood up and left, unable to hear what happened next.  
  
----The Changing Room----  
  
"Sora, we should make your hair puffy. You know to cover the top of your head," Aiko suggested.  
  
"I have my own style thank you. Now go away Aiko. Go bug some other model. I only have an hour and a half left so shoo," Sora replied.  
  
Aiko turned in mocked anger. "Fine. I'll go find someone who appreciate my style."  
  
Sora laughed, "You know what I mean. Now go on you or we'll never get finished.  
  
Aiko paused for a minute and asked seriously. "Did you know that there will be kids here tonight?"  
  
Sora frowned. "Well, I guess. I mean, we are having a fashion show, you know?"  
  
Aiko shook her head. "I meant the band members. Luke said that they will have kids tonight."  
  
Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh my god! You don't think Luke has kids, don't you?"  
  
Sora laughed at her shocked expression. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"  
  
Aiko put her hands on her hips. "I did and Yamato snapped at me."  
  
"Yama.," Sora whispered.  
  
Aiko smiled knowingly and walked towards her, leaning in front of Sora's face. "Yeah, Yamato. You know anything about him?"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes nervously. "Aiko please."  
  
She snorted, trying to convince Aiko.  
  
'Just shut up and get out, please.come on Aiko, mercy.'  
  
Too bad Aiko couldn't read minds.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm. are you sure? You sounded pretty . what's the word."  
  
Sora sighed. "Alright, look, I knew him when we were kids. So what?"  
  
"Oh, I see, " she gave a nod. "Well, I have to go."  
  
"Wait," Sora called out. "How'd you get them to play here?"  
  
Aiko flipped her hair and smiled. "Why, I have my ways."  
  
"But I thought they broke up?" Sora explained.  
  
Aiko shook her head. "Sora, I AM the coordinator. I plan everything. Give me a little more credit."  
  
Sora laughed nervously. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just. nevermind."  
  
Aiko laughed at her. "Gezzz, don't get your panties in a twist. I was kidding."  
  
Sora frowned at her. "Aiko." she said warningly.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm gone. Later Sora," she winked at her and left with a chuckle.  
  
Sora relaxed on the couch. 'Wonder if Matt knows I'm here.' She thought as the make up artist finally started doing her make up.  
  
------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED----------------------------- -----  
  
Not very interesting. I know I know but they'll meet soon, actually, they'll meet in the next chapter. Sorry for not updating for so looongggg it's just that school is such a drag and I have to pass everything if I want to graduate. Anyway, any feedback would be great, except for flames. If you hate it, then keep it to yourself, thanks!!! HUGS AND KISSES!!! The fashion show will come up next. 


	4. Chapter Four

The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. That means the characters too. But I do own this fic. It was inspired by someone when I was reading one of her books.  
  
Warning: This is a Sorato fic. If you don't like, please don't flame. It's really easy actually, don't like, don't read!  
  
Sora Takenouchi- 23 Yamato Ishida- 23  
  
''--- Thoughts  
  
Chapter 4: Normal POV  
  
-The Fashion Show-  
  
Aiko walked on the stage. She looked around the crowd and smiled widely.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to one of our biggest fashion show. The clotheslines were made by, the one and only, Miss Sora Takenouchi's Forget- Me-Nots and yourstruly's The Quill, of course. First off, I'd like to present to you our special guest for the night, The Teenage Wolves!!"  
  
The Teenage Wolves came on the stage and waved at the audience. The crowd applauded loudly.  
  
Yamato spoke on the microphone. "Thank you everyone. Before we play, I'd like to say, on behalf of my fellow band mates, that we're really glad to have come tonight. You all might have heard before that our band broke up." he smiled as he looked around the crowd, "well, it's true. We thought it would be fun to play one more time to make it official. You all could say that this can be our one last bang. Anyway, we'd like to thank Aiko for asking us to play for you tonight."  
  
He raised right hand and the other members started playing.  
  
Sora looked at Yamato from backstage, her mouth gaping. She knows how much Yamato loved his music. 'Why would he do that?'  
  
She stood there looking at Yamato while he played.  
  
'He doesn't look too nervous. He probably doesn't even care that I'm here.' She started to frown. Why would this bug her? It should. She doesn't like him anymore. No, of course not.  
  
While she waited for the band to finish their introduction songs, she tried to calm down.  
  
She started to pace back and forth.  
  
"Its just Matt. What the heck is wrong with me? I'm so over him," she murmured. She groaned out loud, "Why am I so nervous? God!"  
  
Seeing Matt again had brought back old feelings and she hated that. She hated thinking about the old times. She hated thinking about him. Hated that she isn't able to get him out of her mind.  
  
She had dates before and she could not bring herself to kiss anyone else ever since he came and left her life.  
  
"Damn him for ruining my taste for other men," she muttered to herself. 'Stupid Matt.'  
  
She went back to stand over a mirror. She just stared at her reflection.  
  
Her hair had grown longer that it passed her shoulder though tonight it was tied in a bun with some of it springing out around it.  
  
Her face had also grown sharper features. Her lips were fully red with lipstick and make up was covering her face.  
  
She smiled as she looked at her eyes. She still recognized her eyes.  
  
'Still the same.'  
  
She looked down at themirror and looked at her own design.  
  
She was wearing a black strapless leopard-spotted dress that goes down just before her knees with black matching high hill boots.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tug on her dress behind her. She turned and looked down to find the cutest creatures looking up to her. Actually, they're more like twins.  
  
She smiled as she leaned down.  
  
"Hello ladies. How may I help you?"  
  
They look around five years old.  
  
One of them smiled shyly while the other giggled when she called them ladies.  
  
One of them clasped her hands in front of her and rocked back and forth.  
  
"We were looking for the washroom and we can't find it," her voice quivered a little bit.  
  
Sora laughed inwardly. 'Poor kids. Looks like she's about to cry or something.'  
  
She smiled at them sweetly. "Well, of course it's hard to find it. Come on, why don't I come with both of you."  
  
The twins nodded, relief shown to both of their faces.  
  
As they walk towards to washroom, they both took Sora's hands and held on to it. Sora looked down in surprise. She smiled, touched by their affection so fast when they had just met her.  
  
She decided to introduce herself.  
  
"My name is Sora. Can you tell me your names?"  
  
They both smiled and were more than happy to answer her.  
  
"My name is Maicah. This is my sister Marina. She's shy." Maicah pointed it out.  
  
Marina just blushed. Sora looked at them in amusement. 'How can two be so the same yet different?'  
  
While continued their quest to get to the washroom, Maicah started making conversations. Marina was a little shy and hesitant at first but as started talking as much as Maicah.  
  
She didn't understand all of it but caught bits and pieces. Maicah was blaming Marina for having to go to the bathroom because the show started. Marina of course, said she didn't have to go then.  
  
'Cute kids,' Sora thought.  
  
When they got inside the washroom, Marina let go of Sora's hand and went in one of the stall.  
  
Sora looked at the closed stall worriedly. "If you need any help don't be shy to ask okay, Marina? I don't want you falling in the toilet bowl."  
  
Maicah laughed at Sora's last comment.  
  
Holding her sides, Maicah laughed, "She fell, before. Our daddy was so scared."  
  
She smiled. She looked at the clock on the wall and notice she only have less than 10 minutes to get back.  
  
She was about to call Marina but she came out just right on time. She saw her frown and asked what was wrong. Marina pointed at the sink. Sora couldn't help but let a small laugh. Both of the girls were still too short to reach the sink. Specially this one. Models are usually tall.  
  
She moved over to where Marina was standing and lifted her up to the sink.  
  
'Whoa. She's kind of heavy.' She let out a little groan.  
  
"We usually have a tiny stall at home to help us wash up," Maicah explained.  
  
"Is that so?" Sora asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Maicah replied.  
  
"That's good! It would be hard if you don't," Sora said as-a-matter-of- factly.  
  
Sora dried up Marina's hand and led both of them out of the washroom. She saw the other models already lined up when she got there.  
  
'Damn, no time left,' she thought. She wished she could talk to the girls more. She doesn't know why but she felt kind of connected to them. 'Okay, that's weird.'  
  
She looked down at them. "Sorry ladies but I'm needed right now. Where are you both suppose to be staying?"  
  
They both looked confuse. "We have a room?" Marina said, unsure.  
  
"Can we just watch you, please. We won't be noisy. It's boring there," Maicah looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Of course," Sora replied, "But won't you parents be worried?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, daddy won't mind. He'll be finish soon," Maicah replied happily.  
  
Sora looked confuse. "What do you mean?"  
  
Maicah pointed on the stage. "Our daddy's singing. See? He's going to be finish soon."  
  
Sora's eyes widened. 'No way. It can't be.'  
  
Sora looked at the girls. She panicked. 'I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see it before? They're eyes. Their hair?'  
  
"What's your dad's name?" she asked nervously. Her inside was turning. 'Oh, please.'  
  
"Yamato Ishida," they both replied happily, unaware that Sora had stiffened.  
  
Her eyes were almost watering.  
  
'Gezzz. this is unexpected,' Sora's subconscious remarked sarcastically.  
  
'Shut up. I'm so stupid. Why do I feel like crying? I'M NOT CRYING DAMMIT. I WON'T CRY!'  
  
She shuffled to her feet and sniffed. 'Stupid tears.' She tried to swallow back her tears. She can't cry now. She's going to model. God, Yamato sure pick a good time to show up and with kids too.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Well, I hope you enjoy the show ladies." She flashed them a painted smile.  
  
'Stupid Matt. Showing up today.'  
  
She turned around just in time with the band getting off the stage. Both of the girls ran to Yamato. Giving him a hug. She watched as Yamato pick Marina up giving her a kiss in the cheek. Maicah was hugging his left leg as he tried to walk.  
  
Sora didn't know how long she stood there but before she knew it, Marina was pointing at her. Matt looked at her and stiffened. They stared at each other for a while.  
  
'Ah, crap. Come on Sora. MOVE. Don't stare at him. DON'T STARE!' Her mind started screaming for her to move, get away, just do something.  
  
Marina smiled at her and waved.  
  
Sora gritted her teeth and forced a smile for Marina. She gave them a final wave and move on the line for the models.  
  
Yamato stared at Sora's figure.  
  
'What am I going to do? I know this would happen but I didn't imagine it being this hard.'  
  
He shook his head. 'Damn.'  
  
'She changed,' he noted as he stared at her some more, trying to sink in her picture. He then realized just how much he missed her.  
  
He watched, with his daughters, as Sora went out on the stage after the next model finished.  
  
"She's pretty isn't she daddy?" Maicah said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, she is. I want to be a model too. Can I be a model daddy?" Marina joined in.  
  
He looked at the twins and smiled. "Yeah, sure thing."  
  
He looked back up and within a couple of seconds he stiffened again. He looked back down.  
  
'Oh, hell. She knows.' Yamato has grief written all over his face.  
  
He decided he would tell her everything just like he should have from the beginning.  
  
He just hoped that she would care enough to listen. He dragged both of his complaining daughters to the room they were supposed to stay in.  
  
"We told Sora that we would watch," Maicah whined as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, daddy. We don't want to stay here. It's boring. We have nothing to do while you play." Came Marina.  
  
Yamato groaned. 'How can they like her when they had just met her?'  
  
"Alright, look girls. You can stay out there as long as you don't bother anybody, understand?"  
  
"Yeah." Both girls replied in unison.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora came back to change into her another outfit.  
  
'I am so freaking lucky. I hope no one could tell.'  
  
During her first round, all she could think about is Matt. And his kids. With another woman.  
  
She felt like bawling like a child.  
  
--------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED---------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the stitch. Yamato did marry June. BUT (DON'T HAVE A COW) you all have to remind yourself that it is a SORATO. NOT A Junato. okay? You all will know when you read the next chapter what happened but not the whole story. NOT YET ANYWAY. OKAY? Do we all have a deal? Don't worry. June will never show just implications about her. 


End file.
